


No Rush

by whatlighttasteslike (waitingforeleven)



Series: TFSN's Coda Challenge [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda Challenge @The FitzSimmons Network, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, post 4x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingforeleven/pseuds/whatlighttasteslike
Summary: A 4x10 Coda.Fitz helps Jemma relax and have a little fun after her success during the day's mission.AKA, Fitz likes to take thingsslow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TFSN‘s 4x10 coda challenge!
> 
> This was a little difficult to write because I’m still thinking about Fitz keeping another secret from Jemma, so I decided to focus more on the positive – how fucking _amazing_ Jemma was in 4x10. So, to celebrate that, I’m letting her have a little _fun_ because she deserves it.

“Oh, god. That feels so good.”

Fitz sits on their shared bed watching her, an amused expression on his face.

Jemma releases out a lengthy sigh as she lets her head fall back. “Seriously, that is the best feeling in the world,” she says, tossing her work shoes at the foot of their wardrobe as her bare feet sink into the carpet of their bunk. “Don’t get me wrong, they’re stylish. But incredibly uncomfortable after twelve hours of wear.”

“Forget androids,  _that_  will be my next project. Perfectly engineered shoes. Stylish yet  _comfortable_  footwear for the hardworking biochemist.”

“Very funny,” she says, spinning around.

“You would wear them.”

“I would.” She turns back to their wardrobe and pulls her blouse over her head.

“You were amazing today.”

“Oh, come one. You were amazing as well,” she says, working her way through their wardrobe in search of something more comfortable to wear to dinner.

“ _Jemma_. We both know today was a success because of you.”

She pulls her lips in. As much as she loves to stay humble and downplay her victories like today, she really can’t get enough of him praising her in this way. “Thank you,” she says, turning to meet his eyes.

He smiles brightly, starring at her contently for a few moments.

Letting out a light huff, she turns back around to return to her previous task of getting changed. “Okay, focus. Dinner! Give me two minutes. I promise I’ll be quick.” She reaches into their wardrobe and grabs a t-shirt and one of her favorite hoodies. Well, it’s technically  _Fitz’s_ , but she wears it more than him at this point.

“No rush,” he says from the bed.

Moving to their set of drawers, she attempts to quickly locate a pair of leggings. She’s so focused on rummaging through a particular drawer that she doesn’t hear him move from the bed to stand directly behind her. The sudden feeling of his breath at her ear sends a jolt through her senses. “Unless…” he whispers in her ear. “…You’re hungry for something else.”

_Oh._

Without turning around, she drops the shirt and hoodie on the floor and tilts her head slightly over her shoulder. “What did you have in mind?” she asks softly, a slight sultry tone in her voice. Giving her a crooked grin, he uses his right hand to move her hair away from her neck to press his lips softly there, moving his left across her front.

_Dinner can wait, then._

His fingers begin to slip beneath her camisole to skim her stomach, his touch sending bolts of electricity up her spine. As she tilts her head back, he continues placing kisses gently down her neck, along her jaw, her cheeks. His movements are achingly slow, drawing out each moment so she can savor the feeling of his lips against her skin.

This is one of the many things she loves about him. As much as she knows him, and no matter how much they are in sync, he can still manage to surprise her. And right now, she loves this feeling of anticipation, of figuring out their pace. He was right. There’s no need to rush.

And rush, he does not. His fingers pull gently at the hem of her camisole and slowly lift it over her head, tossing it on the floor. He then takes his time mapping out her upper half, running his hands up her arms, kissing the freckles on her shoulders. Jemma presses the back of her head against his chest, sighing and letting more of her weight fall into him.

But as much as she wants to follow his pace, it’s been a long day, so her hunger for him is getting too much to bear. Hoping to move things along, she turns to face him, searching for his lips. Thankfully, he registers her impatience, capturing her lips with his. It’s not aggressive or overly heated, but instead a painstakingly drawn out kiss that threatens to weaken her knees.

Fitz brings his hands up to cradle her face. As he deepens their kiss, she wraps her arms around his neck. Following her lead, he presses her gently against the drawers so she stands flush against him. He moves his lips back to her neck, allowing her to catch her breath. “Fitz,” she whispers. At her utterance, he pulls away to catch her eyes for a moment, and then he suddenly lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist, pulling her into a more heated kiss.

He shuffles them around so they’re standing at their bed and places her gently on the edge and kneels in front of her, never losing contact with her lips. Letting out a sigh against his mouth, Jemma feels completely content with their current activity, but craves more of his touch. Just as she’s about to pull on his shirt to bring him closer, he releases her lips, leaving her sitting there, displaying the smallest pout. She opens her eyes to see him staring at her intently, his eyes completely focused on hers.

“I mean it. You were amazing,” he whispers, skimming the back of his fingers lightly across her cheek.

“I love you.” She chuckles softly, pulling at his hands to intertwine them with hers in her lap.

“That too,” he says through a smile.

As he places his lips to her forehead, she moves her hands to the collar of his shirt and attempts to undo the first button, but Fitz takes hold of her wrists. Confusion washes over her face.

“Let me,” he tells her softly. He looks at her closely, and she sees the reassurance behind his eyes. Although they trust each other, he still makes an effort to check himself before moving forward with her physically. She’s grateful, this yet another quality about him that adds to her never-ending list of reasons why she adores him. Nodding slowly, trusting him completely, she lets herself fall back onto the mattress.

He moves his hands to her belt to rid her of her trousers. Once he gets the zipper down, she lifts her hips to assist him in pulling them down her legs. Now with her lying in only her underthings, he moves onto the bed himself, hovering over her. Balancing on his elbow, he moves his hand to place some stray hair behind her ear. “Just relax.”

She does her best to do as he says, but her breath quickens from her anticipation. With so much happening on the base, they haven’t had many opportunities for, well,  _leisure_  time, so the sudden change excites her immensely. She’s also realizes how exhausted she feels, so letting Fitz take the lead this time around is all the more appealing.

“Close your eyes, Jemma.”

She nods and lets her eyes flutter before closing them completely.

After a few agonizing moments, she feels him sink on top of her, and he begins placing small kisses along her collarbone, moving his hands underneath her back to unclasp her bra. Once he’s successful with the hook, he slides the straps down, removing the garment completely and resumes placing kisses on her chest. Goosebumps begin to cover more and more of her skin with every one of his touches. As much as she craves for him to explore her lower half, she has to admit that this gentle touching is helping relieve some of the tension still lingering from the day. From arguing over AIDA, to searching for their missing friends and dealing with Talbot’s nonsense, every thought seems to slip away with each kiss he places on her skin.

Her heart pounds in her chest as he makes his way down her stomach. When his mouth finally reach her hips, she feels a slight flutter coming from her center, and does everything in her power not to reach down to touch herself through the thin layer of fabric. But he seems to be on the same page, because he then links his fingers through the edge of her knickers and slips the fabric down slowly. Once she’s free of them, she gradually bends one knee up and lets it fall to the side, opening herself up to him.

But a few moments pass without him making a move, so Jemma lets out a soft sigh in her frustration. She knows what he’s doing, dragging this out as long as possible. He’s going to make her  _wait for it_. With her eyes closed, she can’t see exactly where he is at the moment, but she knows he’s close by, probably enjoying watching her squirm through her impatience for what she really wants.

To her delight, he finally touches her again, lightly skimming over her inner thigh with his fingertips. The touch is so subtle, it tickles her a bit, but this feeling doesn’t last long once he suddenly moves his fingers to her center to slide them gently through her folds, causing her breath to hitch. She feels her wetness there, and she can only imagine how he must be reacting from finally feeling her heat and understanding how ready she is in this moment. He easily slides one finger inside, and her inner walls clench around him as another gasp escapes her mouth.

As he slowly moves his finger in and out, Jemma moves her hands up to cover her face, overcome by the feeling. He must sense her increased pleasure, since he waits no further to slide in a second finger and moves them deeper inside of her. As he increases his speed a bit, he moves his thumb to brush lightly over her clit.

“Oh,  _Fitz_.”

After drawing a few more circles around her clit, he removes his fingers from her completely, moving his hands to her knees to open her up even more.

And in an instant, his mouth is on her, and she lets out a violent moan. The world around her disappears and she allows her mind to go completely blank to solely focus on the amazing feeling he elicits within her. Once again, he’s being painstakingly slow with his touch, not wanting her to cross over the edge too quickly. It’s a constant give and take, him moving back and forth between sucking on her sensitive bundle of nerves and diving in to her center with his tongue. He’s done this before, so he knows exactly how to draw this out. But tonight, she feels as if he’s being extra generous, prolonging each swipe of his tongue just a bit longer to stimulate each nerve as much as possible.

With each movement and change of direction of his tongue, Jemma tries her hardest to control her reactions, not wanting to draw unwanted attention through the thin walls of their bunk, but she allows herself to gasp and whisper his name every few moments in encouragement. Feeling this is not enough, she moves her hand to hold onto the back of his head. At this moment, she wishes his hair were longer, like it was when they first joined Coulson’s team, so she could take hold of it with more force. But with the way her hips buck towards his mouth, and with every gasp she lets escape her mouth, she has a feeling he understands exactly how much she is enjoying herself.

She feels herself getting closer to her release, but just when she thinks he’s going to grant her what she craves, he pulls away for a moment, and she releases an exaggerated groan. She promised herself she wouldn’t open her eyes, knowing the mystery of his movements would add to her pleasure, but this is getting out of hand. Cracking her eyes open, he sees her staring up at her in wonder.  _Oh, he’s too good._

Looking down at him, she shakes her head in mock disapproval, knowing he's probably getting just as much enjoyment out of this as she. She tilts her head to the side in her best  _give it up_ expression. She’s waited long enough.

He gives her a playful grin before diving back in at full force. At this point, he moves on from drawing this out any longer. Instead, he quickens his pace, his tongue focusing more on her clit. She writhes beneath him, knowing she’s not going to last, but trying to hold out as long as possible. But it only takes a few more movements of his tongue for her to finally cry out, her inner walls spasming around his tongue as she finally reaches her breaking point.

It takes her a few moments to recover from her high, but as she slowly brings herself back to reality, she feels him shift onto the bed to lie next to her in silence. After a few more seconds of letting her breath steady, Jemma chuckles lightly, which instantly turns into full-fledged laughter once she hears the distinct grumbling of his stomach.

She playfully elbows him in the side. “Oh, you are too predictable.”

“What, I still want dinner, obviously.”

“ _Obviously_.” She rolls over on her stomach, lifting her head to place a quick peck on his cheek. “Alright, then. Let’s go.”

“Um, I would get dressed first.  _Naughty_.”

“Ugh, Fitz!” She pokes him in the ribs this time, which he retaliates by grabbing her by the waist and rolling them over so he lays on top of her. He silences her fit of giggles with his lips. She returns his kiss with enthusiasm, and finally succeeds at undoing the top button at his collar.

Dinner will have to wait a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [whatlighttasteslike](http://whatlighttasteslike.tumblr.com)!


End file.
